


瓜籽

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 16:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 盖盖吃瓜吐籽吗？做过简单调查后，除了一个朋友回答“取决于瓜籽大小”，其他都坚定地回答“不吐”。





	瓜籽

自从跟盖里克成为好朋友，努德内渐渐习惯被那位战士当做百科全书使用，那位战士总有各种稀奇古怪的问题，像是树叶如何感知秋天，鸟儿如何辨别方向，飞蛾为何扑火，鸣虫如何歌唱。不管盖里克提出何等奇特的问题，努德内都见怪不怪，他总是耐心地解答，直到对方满意。

大部分的问题纯粹出于盖里克的好奇心，可今日那位战士前来找他时，脸上却带着罕见的慌张，究竟是什么让龙族的大军临近都面不改色的战士露出害怕的神色？努德内感到一丝疑惑，安抚地拥抱了他，搬来把有靠垫的椅子让他坐下说话。

“吃西瓜不吐籽，肚子里会长出西瓜树吗？”盖里克喘着气问，像是从很远的地方一路跑来。

“首先，”努德内忍住笑，“西瓜是结在藤蔓上的，并不是树。其次，胃液会让种子丧失生命力，即使吞下再多的瓜籽，也不会在肚子里生根发芽。”他见盖里克仍是面带隐忧，温和地按着战士结实的肩膀问，“告诉我，你究竟在担心什么？”

“我吃西瓜从来不吐籽，”盖里克的掌心覆上努德内的手背，“小时候大家总爱吓唬我，说那些种子会以我的血液为养分，悄悄地长大从身体里钻出来，将我戳成千疮百孔的蜂窝。”

“你相信了？”努德内问，语调里并没有任何嘲笑的意味。

“那时候倒没有，”盖里克摇头，“想想也不可能嘛！天底下吃瓜不吐籽的人多了去，也没听说谁的身体里长出瓜来的。”

“的确是不会的。”努德内笃定地说，“许多鸟类以种子为食，瓜子也在其内，可你又何曾见过鸟的羽毛间长出嫩芽呢？”

“我本来也是这么想的，”好友温润的话语让盖里克感到些许安慰，可他又很快想到了令他如此担忧的原因，急忙伸手在怀中掏着，最后拿出张揉皱了的报纸，“可是你看，这里报道说有个人，他吃瓜不吐籽，于是身体里就长了树。”说着他将那张报纸展平，递到努德内面前。

这不可能。努德内在心里想，却没有立刻将结论变作话语，他接过那张像是从什么地方撕下来的报纸，先是浏览过报道的文字，又仔细地观察附在旁边的解剖图，最后露出轻松的笑容。

“怎么样？”盖里克急切地追问，“这上面说的是真的吗？”

“从事实与证据来看，不管是文字所述还是图片所示，都确实是真的。”努德内望着那张报纸回答，抬起头来时，正撞上盖里克害怕的目光，于是赶忙补充到，“但其中的因果与逻辑，却衔接得有失偏颇，这就很容易产生误导了。”

“什么意思？”盖里克忐忑地问。

“报道上说，这个人生前吃瓜不习惯吐籽，长期胸痛后突然暴毙，医生检查后发现他的胸中有藤蔓，正是他过去爱吃的那种瓜。”努德内简明扼要地复述着，声音平稳得仿佛在说无关紧要的故事，“可是，你仔细看这里，”他指着藤蔓根系生出的位置，“这瓜籽生根的地方并不是胃部，也不是消化道的任何位置，而是在肺里，如果我的推测没有错，应该是通过鼻腔呛入，然后顺着气管抵达肺部，在湿润的环境里萌芽，根系刺破肺泡，造成胸痛并导致最终的死亡。”

“所以——？”盖里克似懂非懂。

“这个人的死因跟吃瓜不吐籽无关，你可以放心了。”努德内淡笑着递回那张报纸。

“可是……”盖里克仍有些想法，“说不定什么时候，我也不小心将瓜籽呛到肺里了呢？”他按着自己的胸口，名为害怕心理作用让他觉得呼吸有些疼痛，“说不定已经在里面了，只是我不知道。”

“你可不用担心这个，”努德内忍俊不禁，年轻的脸抑制不住笑容，伸手贴上盖里克温热的胸膛，强有力的心跳与呼吸的起伏隔着皮肤传来，仿佛握着只惊惶的鸽子，“我确信你的身体里没有不属于你的以太，即使将来有，我也会第一时间察觉，不会让它伤害到你。”

听见努德内如此保证，望着那双平静从不说谎的眼睛，盖里克才终于安下心来。他将那张剪报叠好重新藏进怀里，起身抱了抱他的魔法师好朋友。

“这次也多谢你了，努德内。”盖里克的话语十分真诚，目光坦荡得透明，笑容温暖得如同瓜果生香的夏日。

“别客气，”努德内伸出双臂，以同样的热情回应战士的怀抱，“我们是朋友嘛。”

“嗯，是最好的那种朋友。”盖里克沉浸在难以言说的幸福感里，这可不单是因为他又能放心地吃瓜不吐籽的缘故。


End file.
